When Destinies Collide
by Phoenix29
Summary: The new golden age on Cybertron has begun and Galvatron has a plan for one last strike against the Autbots but will Starscream allow this?


Author's note: This is a fic I wrote for a fanfiction contest at www.planetquintessa.com. There is a new topic each month and actual tangible prizes are given, everyone is welcome to compete.  
  
I don't own Transformers or Barney enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The ghost drifted through the vast expanses of space towards his home planet, revenge set deep within his subconscious. As he neared he noticed a glow emanating from the metallic planet. "Can this be? Has my dear Cybertron entered into another golden age?" Starscream laughed, "It seems that my friends have been busy in my absence. He swept through the thin atmosphere taking in the sight of his golden home. He passed through streets filled with Autobots rebuilding the city. Starscream headed strait for Shockwave's tower, now the Autobot's headquarters. The corporeally challenged Decepticon slipped undetected into the command center filled with various Autobots of high rank including the great Optimus Prime himself.  
  
Prime was standing at a monitor going over the report of an energon raid on the colony planet of Datalax Seven. " That's the fifth failed raid this week. It seems that Galvatron is becoming a little desperate."  
  
"And the best part is that they were chased off by just seven settler" Jazz chuckled from Primes left.  
  
Optimus' sprit seemed to brighten a bit. "It's just a matter of time now until our Decepticon problem is nonexistent.  
  
Astrotrain and Blitzwing were walking down the hall to their quarters returning from their pitiful excuse for a blattle, both in extreamly sour moods.  
  
"Ya know Blitzwing, I think Galvatron has finally lost it." Astrotrain said while rubbing his sore parts.  
  
"No, your wrong Astrotrain. He lost it a long time ago." Replied Blitzwing who was doing them same.  
  
Astrotrain laughed, " Yeah I guess your right, but you have to admit its getting ridiculous now. How in the name of Primus does Galvatron expect us to go out and give it our all each pointless raid after another when we are being starved to death? I'm telling you the guys gone mad."  
  
"Maybe if stopped giving every last drop of energon to that puppy dog of his Cyclonus and sidekick Scourge we might actually be able win a fight once and a while. I haven't had a decent refueling in three days and I'm feeling it." Blitzwing stated grumpily.  
  
"I know what you mean," Astrotrain replied holding his abdomen. "I'm running on empty."  
  
The two triple changers were silent for a little while as they continued walked down the stark metallic hall.  
  
"Have you noticed how edgy and unpredictable he's been lately?" Blitzwing questioned  
  
"Defiantly, He went postal on Frenzy the other day for no real reason and almost killed him. The guy is paranoid. I wouldn't be surprised if one of us ends up dead soon. I'm so tempted to get out of this place and away from the madman even if it kills me, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Astrotrain froze as he heard a chilling voice from behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, you wont have to take it much longer" The two triple changers turned to see Scourge with a twisted smile on his face standing right behind them.  
  
" Ah hello Scourge, can we help you with something?" Blitzwing said nervously rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Actually you can; Galvatron would like to see the two of you immediately" Scourges tone sent a shiver down both Astrotrain's and Blitzwing's spines. The unicronian Decepticon turned and walked in the opposite direction down the hall; Astrotrain and Blitzwing followed silently.  
  
Blitzwing mouthed to Astrotrain " how much of our conversation do you think he heard?" Astrotrain shrugged nervously in response. Scourge stopped suddenly in front of a door and the triple changers almost walked strait into him. It slid open revealing Cyclonus and the madman him self within. Scourge continued into the room but Astrotrain and Blitzwing stood outside the door hesitant to go in. A dreadful smile cracked across their leader's face plate, "come my valiant warriors, you've nothing to fear!" Doubt of Galvatron's words filled their minds as they entered the room Astrotrain in front.  
  
Galvatron turned away from his company crossing his arms behind his back and walking to an empty monitor screen. "The Autobots grow stronger each day as we ourselves weaken. This cannot be tolerated any longer!" He paced a few steps, "One last strike against the Autobots is what is needed. but first I must find a way to draw Optimus prime form hiding." Galvatron didn't appear to be addressing anyone in particular, which put Astrotrain and Blitzwing even more on the edge. The room was completely silent as the tyrant pondered.  
  
Cyclonus who stood with his arms across his chest and hips jutting foreword as if he were in charge, broke the tension of the silence; "You could present a false surrender, claim that your troops are dying and that you have no other choice."  
  
"I could present a false surrender." Galvatron stated as if it was his own revelation.  
  
"Optimus Prime would be suspicious but would underestimate you knowing how low on energon we are." Cyclonus said manipulating Galvatron as if he were a puppet.  
  
A look of glee crossed Galvatron's faceplate, "Prime would be confident believing that if I were to challenge him he could beat me in my weakened state; but I will crush him with my bare hands!"  
  
One thought passed through Astrotrain's processor at that moment; Galvatron has officially gone insane! He couldn't contain himself any longer, "Galvatron you've gone mad! Prime would be right. You have nowhere near the energy necessary to take him on!"  
  
Galvatron pointed his fusion cannon strait at Astrotrain's head. "Never critique my plans!" To the triple changer's utter surprise the tyrant lowered his weapon. Astrotrain took a sigh of udder relief. Galvatron smiled, "Do not breathe easily quite yet my friend for you and your buddy are the remedy to my problem. Cyclonus! Scourge! Seize them and remove their power packs! I will need all of the energy I can get!"  
  
The triple changers tried to escape but in their weakened state were unable to resist. They fell to the floor with a thud as their conduits for their energy were removed. Galvatron looked down at their pitiful forms and laughed madly "It's only a matter of time now until the Autobots are gone for good!"  
  
Blaster lounged with his hands behind his head and his feet propped up in the communication tower where he was supposedly monitoring the many frequencies for which the Autobots used for communication, Blink 182's "What's My Age Again?" playing in the background. The red Autobot sat up abruptly as he heard a new but all too familiar voice on the communication frequencies. He immediately hit the button that connected him to the Autobot headquarters. "Yo Prime, we've got an incoming message from our big purple friend and I'm not talking about Barney!"  
  
"All right Blaster, put it through" Prime stated. The room resonated with Galvatron's voice.  
  
"Attention Autobots! I assume that by now you are aware of our dire situation. We are dangerously low on energon and are slowly starving to death. Painfully I am forced to surrender or risk loosing all of my troops. I might be insane but I am not stupid. As much as I hate to admit, I know when I am beaten. If you choose to except this surrender and chance for peace myself and what's left of my Decepticons will rendezvous with you at the largest asteroid orbiting Polaris." The message ended abruptly.  
  
"Was that all of it Blaster?" Prime questioned.  
  
"Yup that's it."  
  
Optimus Prime sighed, his mind racing with a million thoughts, ideas, and questions. Ultra Magnus turned to face him. "You're not actually going to fallow through with this," he said almost jokingly.  
  
"I'm not sure Magnus" Optimus replied in a much more concerned tone.  
  
"It's unlike Galvatron to surrender, it has to be a trick." Ultra Magnus protested.  
  
"Very true but it's not very often that the Decepticons hand themselves over. I don't think this is an opportunity for peace without bloodshed that I can pass up. Even if it is a cover up the fact is that Galvatron isn't' lying about the low energon part. If the Decepticons do attack we could easily defeat them. I believe this is a risk we have to take." Prime said trying to convince his fellow Autobots as much as himself that this was the right decision.  
  
"I don't like it Prime but I have faith in your decisions." Ultra Magnus said while placing a hand on Prime's Shoulder. Prime nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"Jazz, have a shuttle ready to depart in 2 hours!"  
  
Starscream watched the scene in front of him with amusement. "My my, Why isn't this an interesting development!" Starscream said with a certain glee. "This deserves further investigation!"  
  
Two hours latter a shuttle left Cybertron headed towards the largest asteroid in orbit around Polaris with twelve Autobots and one paranormal stowaway. The Decepticons were already there waiting when the Autobot shuttle touched down. They all stood together out in the open unmoving. All of the Autobots touched breathed easier as a sneak attack was ruled out. Hot Rod walked up to the front of the shuttle and stood next to Prime and Magnus looking out the cockpit window at the Decepticons below. "Wow Optimus, you weren't kidding. Those Cons look like they're ready for the scrap heap." Optimus Prime remained stoic.  
  
"Well then lets not keep our new guests waiting, throw out the welcome mat" Prime said. With that the doors opened and the majority of the Autobots exited the shuttle, weapons charged and ready. Prime felt a bit more relaxed when the Decepticons remained stationary and did not attack as suspected. No hostels were a good sign.  
  
"We meet again Prime." Galvatron said, his usual look of insane glee replaced by exhaustion and defeat, which oddly enough, comforted Optimus.  
  
"And hopefully for the last, do you truly intend to surrender as you said you did?" the Autobot leader questioned his arch nemesis.  
  
Galvatron stared at Optimus Prime then made a gesture toward his troops. "Look at them, they're pitiful." He remained silent for a few seconds as if he was searching for a way to explain his predicament to Prime. "They are in no condition to fight. I despise it Prime with the whole of my being but I have no other choice."  
  
"I take that as a yes then." Prime stated. "Autobots, load the Decepticons into the shuttle and secure them!"  
  
" And cooperate!" Galvatron commanded to his Decepticons in addition. The two leaders watched as Soundwave submitted to enemy arms and was escorted onto the shuttle, quickly flanked by Rumble and Ravage. Prime glanced at Galvatron whose look of disappointment seemed genuine.  
  
Soon the only Decepticons who remained left to be boarded were Scourge and Cyclonus who were in better condition than the other Decepticons and seemed to be avoiding the Autobots. "What about them?" Prime gestured towards the two unicronian transformers.  
  
"Cyclonus! Scourge! You are not exempt, board the shuttle!" A flash of rebellion crossed across Cyclonus' face, perhaps a remnant of his former self, but it quickly faded. There will be time for rebellion latter he thought to himself. They both entered the shuttle only Optimus and Galvatron Remained.  
  
Prime activated his comlink, "Ultra Magnus, take off. I'll fallow you shortly in the mini-shuttle. I want Galvatron separate from the other Decepticons. Just a precaution so that they don't change their minds half way home. Keep them under close watch."  
  
"Aye Prime, I understand." The huge engines of the shuttle buzzed to life and it began to lift off. A twisted smile formed across Galvatron's faceplate even though Prime had spoiled part of his plan enabling him from giving the signal to Cyclonus. Optimus had left himself alone, which was possibly even better.  
  
Once the shuttle was at a safe distance, Galvatron turned and back fisted Prime hard in the faceplate. Prime was knocked back a few steps and griped his face in utter surprise. Galvatron moved to attack again but Optimus halted him with an upset punch to the gut followed by a knee to the chest. Galvatron fell back a few steps grabbing a rock ledge behind him. He turned and quickly fired a shot at Optimus Prime with his fusion cannon. Prime froze as he felt the heat of the blast whiz right by the left side of his head just missing by centimeters. How in the name of Primus did Galvatron become so powerful Prime thought to himself. He shouldn't have energy left to even fire a single shot and yet that blast was at half power. Prime pushed this question aside for the moment and reached into his subspace pocket pulling out his rifle. He fired at Galvatron but the Decepticon commander dogged moving in close enough to elbow strike Prime hard in the torso throwing him off balance and knocking his rifle out of his hand. While Prime struggled to regain his stability Galvatron knocked his feet out from underneath him and he fell to the ground with a thud. Before Galvatron could react Optimus lunged at his legs sending him toppling to the ground as well. Prime Pummeled Galvatron creating several large cracks in his armor as he attempted to turn the tides and regain the upper hand. Galvatron finally managed to kick Optimus off him and fired another shot at the Autobot. Prime rolled out of the way just and time and reached for his rifle. Galvatron could not allow this. He jumped to his feet and pounced on Prime hitting him hard and slamming him into the asteroid. Galvatron shifted his weight to his forearms and repositioned himself so that instead of lying he was sitting on Primes back effectively pinning him to the ground. Galvatron grabbed one hand with the other and hammer-fisted Prime right in-between his broad shoulders as hard as he possibly could. Prime jolted at the impact, his armor smashed in the place where Galvatron had hit. Prime moaned in agony but seized the moment of Galvatron's gloating kicking his feet up sending the Decepticon tyrant, who had all of his weight forward, tumbling head over heals. Prime seized Galvatron in a headlock. He struggled at first but quickly took advantage of the Autobot's compromising position grabbing his right fist with his left and reverse elbow-striking Prime in the abdomen with all his might creating another impact wound. The attack achieved its purpose as Optimus released Galvatron who in turn, spun and struck Prime in the side with a knife-hand strike that, if he were a human, would have broken a rib. Galvatron then lunged at Optimus with a chokehold sending them both tumbling towards the ground. Prime hit hard on his already badly damaged back and let out an agonizing groan.  
  
"Oh what sweet music to my ears!" Galvatron said as he straddled Prime. He lifted his fist and punched the Autobot leader hard in the faceplate cracking it. Optimus attempted to retaliate but the Decepticon was out of arms reach.  
  
Galvatron smiled and laughed madly energon dripping from the corner oh his mouth, "It's been a blast but it's over Prime!" With that Galvatron lowered his fusion cannon to Prime's face and fired a full powered blast. Like Starscream the Autobot leader's head turned to dust. Galvatron rose victorious throwing his hands into the air and laughing madly. It was the best day of his life. He may have sacrificed his entire army but it was worth it, Optimus Prime was dead.  
  
Starscream had been thoroughly enjoying this fight to the death of his greatest enemies and was almost sad that it had ended. Watching Galvatron and Optimus Prime beating each other to a pulp was the best thing since cubed energon! However Starscream did not agree with the ending so he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
Galvatron froze as he felt an icy hand grip his spark. It was unlike any sensation he had ever felt before and it was not a pleasant one. It felt as he was being violated in the most personal way possible, his very soul being taken hostage, a prisoner within his own body. Instantly he knew it was Starscream who did this. He was powerless to stop it as his own fusion cannon rose to his face. He stared down the barrel as it powered up for one last deadly blow. He watched in slow motion as his death came towards him. His last thought before entering oblivion how ironic it is that I die just as all of my greatest enemies.  
  
Starscream released the Decepticon tyrant as his dead shell dropped to the ground with a thud. This ending was much more preferable. 


End file.
